The Lady & Her Maid
by zhaErza
Summary: Sebastian bertemu dengan salah satu ras iblis Phoenix Dan Ciel melihat gadis Yang membuatnya menjadi penasaran. CielSaku Dan SebbaKarin.


**The Lady and Her Maid**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

 **AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Seharusnya, iblis tak pernah punya rasa di hati. Namun, semua itu berubah. Kenapa mereka begitu berbeda? Sorot crimson dan emerald itu, juga aura mengerikan apa yang ada di tubuh mereka. "Apakah mereka sama dengan kita?" / Ketika dua orang iblis akan dipermainkan oleh dua perempuan misterius / SebbaKarin dan CielSakura. RnR?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suhu udara masih tetap dingin, walau matahari sudah mulai menampakkan jayanya. Embun kelihatan berkilau, kabut mulai terhempas, pagi yang damai dengan suara kicau burung yang suaranya tak sampai ke kamar seorang laki-laki muda. Di atas ranjang, memejamkan mata yang irisnya berbeda warna, namun tak ada suara dengkur di sana, tak ada lelap.

Langkah kaki terdengar, tiba-tiba wajah yang menghadap ke arah jendela disirami sinar, alisnya agak berkerut walau ia sudah sadar dengan keberadaan orang lain di dalam kamar. Iris tampakkan, terlihat _crimson_ dengan pupil runcing bak kucing, juga violet dengan segel bintang aneh. Ciel Phantomhive, ia duduk di ranjangnya dan menarap sang _butler_.

" _Moring, My Lord_. Tidurmu nyenyak." Laki-laki berparas dewasa dan berpakaian serba hitam itu terlihat membuka pakaian tidur sang majikan. Ia lalu memakaikan pakaian hitam yang akan dikenakan untuk bersekolah, awalnya Ciel tak menyetujui, namun setelah berpikir ulang, ia mengiyakan. Teh hangat sudah berada di tangan, ia hanya meneguk sesekali dan menatap lelaki yang sudah pergi setela bermohon diri.

Digerakkan kakinya, ia menatap cermin dan inilah ia, bertubuh remaja berusia 17 tahun, namun usia sebenarnya sudah hampir 200 tahun. Ciel memakai kontak lensa untuk menyembunyikan mata anehnya, ia menggunakan iris yang sama seperti saat menjadi manusia dulu.

Hampir pukul delapan, ia pun menginjakkan kaki di sebuah _High School_ ternama di Inggris, negera ini sudah sangat berubah, tidak seperti ia yang saat dulu masih berusia 12 tahun, jika dulu mereka menggunakan kereta kuda, maka sekarang mobil hitam mewahlah yang dinaiki dengan seorang supir dan sang _butler_ yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tuan muda seharusnya tak perlu menyuruhku untuk mengganti pakaian." Sebastian menatap pakaian berjas hitam, dan bukan seperti yang biasa ia pakai.

"Diamlah, ini perintah. Lagipula, kaukira ini zaman apa, tidak seperti era Ratu Victoria." Ciel membuang muka ke arah jendela, tatapannya datar dan nyaris bosan seperti biasa.

Saat turun, ia berpapasaan dengan seorang gadis, memakai pakaian merah dan rok hitam, gayanya terlihat biasa, namun ada yang berbeda, entah apa. Dan sepertinya sang pelayan pun berpendapat sama, saat ia melihat Sebastian, namun lelaki dewasa itu malah menatap lamat gadis lebih dewasa yang berada di depan gadis bermata _emerald_ itu, wanita itu berambut merah panjang yang diikat tinggi dan menggunakan kacamata, irisnya semerah milik mereka, dan kelihatan tajam.

Mereka saling melirik ketika sama-sama mendahului, namun berlawanan arah.

"Kukira tak ada manusia yang memiliki aura sekuat itu." Sebastian menaruh tangannya di bawah dagu, ia kelihatan berpikir.

"Kau merasakannya juga. Tapi dari luar mereka kelihatan tak ada beda." Tatapan berpikir juga melekat di wajah Ciel, dia melempar pandangannya kepada lelaki berpakaian hitam itu.

"Bukankah kita terlalu mencolok dengan pakaian hitam?" sebelah alis Sebastian terangkat, ia memandangi berulang antara pakaiannya yang hitam dan juga sang majikan.

"Itu sebabnya kau tak usah ikut, aku hanya perlu ke ruang tata usaha." Ia berjalan dan matanya menatap kepada tulisan di papan kayu, ia langsung masuk dan menuju salah satu penjaga, meminta jadwa dan segala yang diperlukan.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, akan kupanggil jika sudah selesai."

.

.

.

Saat masuk ke kelas pertama, Sakura melihat pemandangan berbeda, pemuda itu adalah yang tadi sempat ia perhatikan dan diperhatikan oleh siswi sekolah, dan dia berada di sini. Matanya yang hijau kini agak menyipit karena ada senyuman di bibir, dan setelahnya guru mereka juga menyuruh pemuda itu untuk duduk di samping tempat ia duduk. Ini menarik, bukan.

"Hai, kau anak baru itu."

"Ya," gumaman saja yang terdengar. Dan Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahu, ia lalu menatap papan tulis dan mulai membuka bukunya.

Ciel melirik, gadis ini memang berbeda walau tak terlalu mencolok, ia tak memiliki bau darah, namun memiliki aura yang kuat, tidak gelap seperti dirinya, tapi bersinar.

Sementara itu, di luar gedung sekolah, di taman belakang yang sepi. Dua orang sosok yang berusia dewasa sedang berdiri, sang wanita terlihat menyandar pada batang pohon, dan sang lelaki duduk di bangku taman yang memang tersedia di sana.

Itu adalah Karin Uzumaki dan Sebastian Michaelis. Mereka saling menunggu dan akhirnya obrolan dimulai dari sang lelaki.

"Aku tak percaya _Lady_ Karina ada di sini, lama tak berjuampa." Senyum itu tak berubah.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu, di sini aku bernama Karin Uzumaki. Dan kau ...,"

" _Ah_ , begitukah. Kalau aku, Sebastian Michaelis."

Karin menatap laki-laki berjas hitam itu dengan _crimson_ -nya, ia menelisik, "Kau, tak kusangka memakai tubuh seperti ini? Lumayan juga, Gagak." Ia menyeringai.

Dan mata Sebastian sudah menyipit karena senyumnya, "Kau juga _Lady_ , rambut merahmu tak bisa menghalau aura dari ras iblis Phoniex Yang Mulia."

Hela napas langsung keluar dari mulut Karin, wanita itu menatap malas lelaki yang berada di sampingnya, ia pun berbicara dengan agak bergumama, " _Oh_ , ayolah. Jangan mengingatkan aku tentang itu, aku tak sama. Sekarang aku milik seorang gadis."

"Kontrak. Gadis manis berambut unik itu," penyataan pun Sebastian ucapkan.

"Sepertinya kau juga, sejak kapan kau mengekori ... pemuda iblis?"

"Gadis itu juga, bukan. Dia tak terlihat seperti manusia."

Mereka terdiam, tak menjawab ataupun membenarkan pertanyaan yang sudah terjelaskan di otak mereka. Sama-sama menjadi milik seseorang.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari pukul sembilan malam dan Haruno Sakura terlihat masih menggunakan waktunya untuk membaca buku-buku di perpustakaan pribadi yang ada di dalam rumah megahnya ini, di sana ia sendirian, walau begitu tak lama kemudian datang seorang wanita bermbut merah dan dikucir tinggi dengan pakaian berjas dan menggunakan rok seperti para sekertaris kantoran, berdiri menghadapnya, wanita itu ada lah Karin.

" _My Lady_ , sudah waktunya anda tidur." Ada hela napas dari Sakura, saat ia mendengarkan perkataan _maid_ -nya yang selalu berpakaian rapi ini.

"Ya, kalau begitu aku ingin teh sebelum tidur." Sakura tersenyum sekilas, dan Karin menghormat.

"Baiklah, _Lady_ Sakura."

Tatapan _emerald_ itu masih terus mengarah kepada punggung Karin yang semakin menjauh, Sakura lalu menutup bukunya dan menaruh di atas meja. Kemudain berjalan ke kamar dan duduk di sofa yang terdapat di sana. Setelahnya Karin pun mengetuk pintu dan masuk setelah diizinkan, wanita itu datang dan menuangkannya teh, ia pun mulai berbicara, "Kautahu, pemuda itu masuk di kelas pertamaku, kami sepertinya di kelas yang sama, kelas 2 dan tadi wali kelas mengenalkannya."

Karin melihat Sakura meneguk teh, gadis itu kembali bersuara setelahnya, "Bukankah ini menarik." Dengan mata _crimson_ , Karin bisa menyaksikan Nona mudanya menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

A/N:

Hai hai, sekarang saya ingin menjadi seorang KariKura Cent, maksudnya saya adalah centrik dari Karin Uzumaki dan mencoba menjadi centrik Sakura Haruno heheh.

Nah, kalian nantinya akan menemukan Karin dan Sakura yang akan dipasangkan dengan cowok2 ketje lainnya heheh, saya mencoba mencampurkan antara dua anime, dan ingin mengambil setting yang berbeda. Hehehe.

Pokoknya, kalian akan menemukan variasi dari Karin dan Sakura yang dipasangkan dengan cowo2 di luar anime Naruto.

Salam sayang dari istri Uchiha Itachikoi,

 **zhaErza**


End file.
